The Joker's Gang
'The Joker's Gang '''was a gang of criminals, in part a combination of small-time robbers, bounty hunters, shanghaied gangsters and mentally-ill escapees of Arkham Asylum, who served under the Joker. Because of the Joker's appearance, most of the thugs wore clown masks and similar apparel. History ''The Dark Knight Five small-time criminals served under the Joker in the robbery of Gotham National Bank, and four of which were methodically or accidentally killed off in the heist. The Joker himself posed as one of his thugs, going by the call-sign Bozo. Going by one of the people involved, Grumpy's response about splitting it up into six shares instead of five, the heist was not the first time where the Joker disguised himself as one of his own thugs when they participated in a crime of some sort. The Joker employed three bounty hunters to bring him to Gambol, pretending to have been killed by them, and laying lifeless in a bag. The Joker then viciously murdered Gambol. With Gambol's crime family on the floor, and the bounty hunters aiming handguns to their heads, the Joker informed them that he had opened tryouts for his new gang. He snapped a pool cue in half and dropped one half on the floor, then ordered his enforcers to be quick, hinting that he intended for Gambol's men to fight to the death until the sole survivor joins Joker's team. The Joker and another group of his gang crashed a fundraiser for Harvey Dent held at Bruce Wayne's Penthouse. Outside, one of the gang tried to ambush Bruce Wayne, who easily defeated him. Also, the gang (including the Joker himself) fought Batman, but made a speedy escape after throwing Rachel Dawes out of a shattered window. Before Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb's funeral, the Joker and his gang kidnapped some honor guards who were to be at the funeral and tied them up in Melvin White's apartment, taking their guns and uniforms for their assassination on Mayor Anthony Garcia. While disguised as one of the guards, the Joker appeared in public without his makeup for the first time, and with his gang aimed his gun against the mayor. However, Lt. Jim Gordon was shot instead, having to have pushed Garcia out of the way. The Joker and his men escaped, leaving only one member, Thomas Schiff, behind when he was shot in the leg and captured by Dent. After Dent falsely identified himself as Batman, some of the gang assisted the Joker in attacking an armored SWAT truck carrying the DA. They were all arrested after their semi-truck was flipped over by cords left by the Batpod, and Kilson tried to take off Batman's mask but was electrocuted. The Joker eventually escaped the MCU jail with the help of a pre-planted phone-activated bomb sewn into Kilson's abdomen and Lau in tow. Following the Joker's escape from the Major Crimes Unit with Lau in tow, The Chechen met with him on a container ship where the mob's funds was hidden, with his drug cartel and rottweilers. The Joker burned his half of an immense mound of US dollars, which happened to be holding the mobsters' half on top of it, and betrayed the Chechen by having his own men join him, possibly executing their former boss by having him cut up into tiny pieces and fed to his beloved rottweilers. The Joker kidnapped a school bus full of hostages from Gotham General Hospital and placed them as the gang members with clown masks in Prewitt Building and had his real gang dress up as the doctors and nurses. When Batman realized the gang were actually hostages and the hostages were actually the gang, he was forced to fight the SWAT team and the Joker's gang to save the hostages. As soon as the SWAT team saw what the vigilante was trying to tell them, they started taking out the gang members dressed as doctors, weeding out the Joker's ruse. Known Members * The Joker (leader) * Thomas Schiff * Kilson * Melvin White * Grumpy * Chuckles * Happy * Dopey * The Joker's Bus Driver * The Joker's Truck Driver * The Joker's Black Bounty Hunter * The Joker's White Bounty Hunter * The Joker's Second Black Bounty Hunter * Joker Thug #1 * Joker Thug #2 * Joker Thug #3 * Joker Thug #4 * Joker Thug #5 * Joker Thug #6 * Joker Thug #7 Category:Teams Category:Villains Category:Joker's Gang